European Captioning Institute (UK)
1993-1997 1993-1995 Variant NCI_Closed_Captions_Screens_(S1).png NCI_Closed_Captions_Screens_(S2).png NCI_Closed_Captions_Screens_(S3).png 1995-1997 Variant NCI 1.JPG NCI 2.JPG NCI 3.JPG CIC Video Variant NCI_Closed_Captions_(CIC_Variant)_(S1).png NCI_Closed_Captions_(CIC_Variant)_(S2).png NCI_Closed_Captions_(CIC_Variant)_(S3).png Logo: This consists of three screens: *First screen: On a black background, we see the closed captioning logo (with a rounded TV screen in it) to the right side, with a star on the top right and the word "SM" below next to the arrow pointing to the left side. The words read This video is closed captioned. The video's dialogue will be displayed as words on your TV screen when you have a VideoCaption reader connected to your TV and video recorder. *Second screen: On the same black background, we see the words: For information about the VideoCaption Reader contact ... *Third screen: On the same black background, we see the closed captioning logo at the top and below it, National Captioning Institute, Thurston House, 80 Lincoln Road, Peterborough, PE1 2SN Tel: 01733 891391, Minicom: 01733 890468. Variants: *On certain CIC Video tapes, the background is a blue gradient and the text is white. *Starting in 1995, the third screen text is set in the Futura Font. FX/SFX: The fade in from one screen to another. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on various VHS tapes, Buena Vista/Disney: Peter Pan, The Three Caballeros, The Wind in the Willows (1993 Re-Release), Beauty and the Beast, The Jungle Book, The Muppet Christmas Carol, Sing Along Songs: Friend Like Me, Bambi, Robin Hood, Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey, Aladdin, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Mary Poppins, A Walt Disney Christmas, The Return of Jafar, Winnie the Pooh: Detective Tigger, Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too (1995 Re-Release), Sing Along Songs: Circle of Life, The Aristocats, Basil the Great Mouse Detective, Pinocchio, The Lion King, The Fox and the Hound, Sing Along Songs: Colours of the Wind, Alice in Wonderland, Sleeping Beauty, Pocahontas, Around the World with Timon and Pumbaa, Sing Along Songs From The Hunchback of Notre Dame, 101 Dalmatians, Toy Story, Muppet Treasure Island, Homeward Bound 2: Lost in San Francisco, The Santa Clause Warner Home Video: Free Willy, Batman Forever, Thumbelina, The Specialist, Richie Rich Columbia TriStar Home Video: Jumanji, First Knight, The Net, Fox Video: Miracle on 34th Street, Alien 3, The Sandlot Kids BBC Video: The Animals of Farthing Wood: The Journey Begins, The Animals of Farthing Wood: From Copse to Quarry, The Animals of Farthing Wood: On To White Deer Park, The Very Best of Only Fools and Horses: Danger UXD, Tales of the Toothfairies: Mission Toothbrush, Wallace and Gromit: The Wrong Trousers, Fawlty Towers: The Germans (1994 Re-release), Fawlty Towers: The Psychiatrist (1994 Re-release), Fawlty Towers: The Kipper and the Corpse (1994 Re-release), Fawlty Towers: Basil the Rat (1994 Re-release), The Animals of Farthing Wood: The Challenge of Winter, The Animals of Farthing Wood: Friends and Enemies, The Animals of Farthing Wood: New Beginnings, Absolutely Fabulous: Hospital, Absolutely Fabulous: New Best Friend, Blackadder II: Bells, Blackadder II: Money CIC Video: Jurassic Park,. Scare Factor: None. 1997-2005 1997-2000 Variant ECI_1997_Closed_Captions_Screens_(S1).png ECI_1997_Closed_Captions_Screens_(S2).png ECI_1997_Closed_Captions_Screens_(S3).png 1998-2000 Alternative Variant ECI_1998_Closed_Captions_Screens_(S1).png ECI_1998_Closed_Captions_Screens_(S2).png ECI_1998_Closed_Captions_Screens_(S3).png 2000-2003 Variant ECI_2000_Closed_Captions_Screens_(S1).png ECI_2000_Closed_Captions_Screens_(S2).png ECI_2000_Closed_Captions_Screens_(S3).png 2003-2004 Variant ECI_2003_Closed_Captions_Screens_(S1).png ECI_2003_Closed_Captions_Screens_(S2).png ECI_2003_Closed_Captions_Screens_(S3).png 2004-2005 Variant > ECI 1.JPG ECI 2.JPG ECI 3.JPG Logo: This consists of three screens: *First screen: On a black background, we see the same closed captioning logo from before (but it has the word "SM" smaller and in Times New Roman, it has the TV Screen inside, the arrow underneath pointing to the right side and the star on the top right of the logo is smaller) on the left side of the screen. The words read: This video has hidden subtitles called CLOSED CAPTIONS. The dialogue will be displayed on your TV screen when you have a small decoder connected to your TV and video recorder. *Second screen: On the same black background ,we see the words: For more information about the CLOSED-CAPTION DECODER contact... *Third screen: On the same black background, we see the white "e", a painted blue "c", and closed captioning logo replacing the dot on the white "i" at the top and below it, European Captioning Institute, 17-19 Foley Street London W1P 7LH Tel: 020 7323 4657 Fax: 020 7323 4658 movietext@compuserve.com Variants: *There is an early variant from 1997 to 2000 where the ECI text reads European Captioning Institute Thurston House 80 Lincoln Road Peterborough PE1 2SN Tel: 01733 891391 Fax/Text: 01733 890 468 Compuserve: 10135, 3614 *On some early releases, The text in the three screens is set to Helvetica Thin Font. *On early releases from 1998 to 2000, On the first screen, the NCI Logo has the word "SM" further down, the TV Screen is altered and the star is slightly bigger. On the third screen, the "c" is black with a white outline and the text below reads European Captioning Institute Thurston House 80 Lincoln Road Peterborough PE1 2SN Tel: 01733 891 391 Fax/Text: 01733 890 468 E-mail: movietext@compuserve.com *On later releases starting in 2003, the text below the ECI logo reads European Captioning Institute The Media Center 3 - 8 Carburton Street London W1W 5AJ Tel: 020 7323 4657 email: info@ecisubtitling.com www.ecisubtitling.com" *On later releases starting in 2004 and 2005, e.g. Thomas and Friends: Calling All Engines, the text below the ECI logo reads European Captioning Institute 1st Floor Holborn Towers 137 - 144 High Holborn London WC1V 6PL Tel: 0207 430 5800 email: info@ecisubtitling.com www.ecisubtitling.com" FX/SFX: Same as above. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on various VHS tapes mainly Disney and Warner Home Video. *The Standard variants seen on nearly all VHS tapes: BBC Video: The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch and the Wardrobe (1995 Re-Release), Pride and Prejudice (1995), Wallace and Gromit: A Close Shave, The Best of the Mrs. Merton Show: Series 1, Noddy the Magician, Coogan's Run: The First Lap, Allo Allo: The Duel, The Mill on the Floss, Only Fools and Horses: Strained Relations, The Fall and Rise of Reginald Perrin: Series 1, Hancock's Half Hour: The Cruise Buena Vista/Disney: The Sword in the Stone, Jiminy Cricket's Christmas, Aladdin and the King of Thieves, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Dumbo, The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, 101 Dalmatians (Live Action), Oliver and Company, Winnie the Pooh's Most Grand Adventure, Sing Along Songs: Very Merry Christmas Songs and The Twelve Days of Christmas, Bedknobs and Broomsticks, Hercules, Mulan, A Bug's Life, Tarzan, Toy Story 2, The Emperor's New Groove, Atlantis: The Lost Empire, Monsters, Inc., Lilo and Stitch, The Incredibles, Warner Home Video: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Space Jam, Harry Potter and the Chambers of Secrets, Mars Attacks, See Spot Run, Scooby-Doo: The Movie, 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment: Romeo + Juliet, Columbia TriStar Home Video: Men in Black, Matilda, Godzilla, The Mask of Zorro, Never talk to Strangers, Jerry Maguire, Video Collection International: East is East, Dogma, The Hubie Film, Filmfour: She's all that, 2|Entertain: Thomas & Friends: Calling All Engines, Cinema Club: Martha meet Frank Daniel & Laurence, Godzilla, Remember Eternity, Down to You, Die hard with Vengeance *The 1998-2000 alternative early variant seen on some VHS Tapes: BBC Video: Only Fools and Horses - Rodney Come Home, Warner Home Video: Fairytale: A True Story, The Magic Sword: Quest for Camelot, Lethal Weapon 4, Jack Frost, Dennis Strikes Again! MGM/UA: Tomorrow Never Dies Scare Factor: None. Category:Closed Caption Bumpers